red_moon_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuru Heruezia
"Joy is the proof that we've overcome our pain! That we won't let the things that hurt us control our lives!" (to Akio Senior) Mitsuru is a supporting protagonist and Light Hermit. She is the first Light Hermit to have her powers passed down by blood. Appearance Mitsuru is of an average height with fair complexion and a medium build. She has long straight black hair with blunt bangs, sidelocks and the same cowlick her father has. During the Past Generation Arc she has side-swept bangs that point to the right. Personality Mitsuru is extremely protective and caring towards her son, Akio. While she is still curious and polite to others, she is not hesitant to becoming stern and aggressive, even physical. As a Light Hermit, she has a great deal of love for the world and carries a sense of responsibility for protecting its joys. So much so that she is quick to call herself a failure to her son and father when she is unable to defeat Akio Senior. The guilt of that defeat acting as her source of strength in later arcs. Biography Background Mitsuru is the daughter of Waizuraito, the 4th Generational Light Hermit. From a very young age, Waizuraito told Mitsuru of the history of the Red Moon and their abilities and duties as Light Hermits. From her father, Mitsuru learns many unique techniques and skills, albeit unable to use them at the time. As well as knowledge of the supernatural, Mitsuru inherits her father's love for the world and desire to protect it. Past Generation Arc Before her father's death, he passes on his responsibilities as the Light Hermit to her and shows her the joys of the world she needs to protect. Waizuraito then tells Mitsuru of a chest hidden in the attic that contains parting gifts for her future as the Light Hermit. Years later, while visiting her father's grave, Mitsuru sees Akio Heruezia and approaches him. The two recognize each other as Hermits, causing Akio to act standoffish towards her, but Mitsuru assures that she means no harm. Mitsuru explains that they have a lot in common and should get to be friends but Akio declines and walks off. A few days later while walking home, Mitsuru again approaches Akio and invites him for dinner at her house. Akio begrudgingly accepts and visits Mitsuru's home. After meeting Mitsuru's mother, Akio sternly reminds Mitsuru that he doesn't plan to visit her again. Mitsuru scolds him for being so rude in the kindness of others, Akio explaining that as opposite Hermits, they are not meant to get along. Mitsuru tells him to forget about their Hermit heritages and simply enjoy his life as his own. Akio asks for Mitsuru to place her hands in his and the two show each other the things they wish to destroy and protect respectively, asking their foils to understand what matters to them. Noticing he's stopped coming to school, Mitsuru visits Akio and learns that he is developing tuberculosis. Mitsuru reveals her Tenshi form to Akio and uses advanced skills to cure him of his illness, in exchange for a small portion of her own life. Akio becomes grateful to Mitsuru and the two begin to spend more time together, eventually falling in love and getting married. Moon Prophecy Arc Before the start of the Moon Prophecy Arc, Mitsuru speaks with her husband's old friend, Giovin Omoiyari and asks that should anything happen to her, for him to take custody of Akio. Mitsuru stresses the importance of this by informing Giovin of the Red Moon and the role that she and Akio's father play in it. Mitsuru walks into her son's room to put away laundry while he is at school and finds his father already inside. Mitsuru takes him by the collar, asking him what he's doing back. Akio brushes her aside, stating that he is preparing their son for judgement day. Mitsuru threatens him and Akio takes his leave, claiming he has no reason to fear her. Later that same day, a fire starts that burns down the Heruezia residence. Mitsuru is able to gather her Light Hermit attire and escape the house unscathed. During the night of the Red Moon, Mitsuru Teleports to the location of the two Akio's and cuts off her husband's arm before he can kill her son. While Akio Senior is distracted by pain and her sudden appearance, Mitsuru puts Akio II to sleep using Tu Fui Ego Eris. Akio grows a replacement arm with Majin Energy and asks Mitsuru how she is alive. Mitsuru explains she survived the fire and that she plans to kill Akio. The two engage in combat and are evenly matched, Mitsuru occasionally gaining the upper-hand with her Soul Burner technique. Growing exhausted of the battle, Akio enters his Majin form, causing Mitsuru to no longer be able to keep up. Akio defeats Mitsuru with a Majin Spear, causing Tu Fui Ego Eris to be undone and Akio II to wake up. While fading out of consciousness, Waizuraito manifests briefly and heals Mitsuru enough to prevent her from dying. Mitsuru wakes up later after Akio Senior's death and transmits a message telepathically to any nearby Tenshis. Her call is answered by Andoru Bitoku who is waiting in a hospital in Yamamichi. Mitsuru explains to Andoru that she and her son are alive at the top of the Mimicry Mountains but are both on the cusp of death, unable to climb. Wondering how he can help, Mitsuru instructs Andoru to leave an object with Tenshi Energy near the hospital to use as a waypoint and then utilizes his energy to use the Teleportation technique. Andoru notes how out of breath and tired he feels after being teleported, Mitsuru explaining how the technique requires large amounts of Tenshi Energy. Mitsuru then combines her, Andoru and Akio's dormant Tenshi Energy to teleport back to the waypoint Andoru set. The three retire at the hospital and recover from their battles. After making a full recovery, Mitsuru and Akio move to the old Tenohira residence in the nearby town of Odoyaka. Eclipsing Order Arc Before the start of the Eclipsing Order Arc, Mitsuru trains Akio to control his Majin abilities. After moving back to Odoyaka, Mitsuru takes up a new job. As most of her time is spent working and maintaining the house, Mitsuru is completely unaware of Akio's battles with the Shinsekai until he tells her after Kibishi's defeat, much to her anger and disappointment. Hell's Messiah Arc Mitsuru is awoken in the middle of the night to find Akio, possessed by Lucifer II, rampaging through the Tenohira residence. The Lucifer controlled Akio lunges at Mitsuru, but is defeated by her Final Exorcism technique, forcing Lucifer out of his body. Lucifer duplicates Akio's cells and forms them into a body of his own. The new fully formed Lucifer thanks Mitsuru for giving him a physical body before disappearing in Majin Fire. Mitsuru tells Akio to get dressed and meet her in the backyard, warning him that time is of the essence. Following his mother's instructions, Akio quickly gets dressed and meets Mitsuru in their backyard, witnessing her perform Diuinitus: Vigil to summon the soul of her father, Waizuraito. Mitsuru's father turns to her, greeting her and stating that he knows something must be dire in order for her to summon him. Mitsuru explains that the Antichrist is now in the world and fears they cannot defeat him. Waizuraito informs them that the only way to kill Lucifer is using the Seven Daggers of Megiddo, and warns Akio that Majin Energy will have no effect on him. Mitsuru expresses that Akio needs to learn how to unlock the Tenshi form as quickly as possible. Waizuraito claims to know of a way to train Akio in a short amount of time and takes the two inside his Halo. Inside the Halo, time moves faster, allowing them to train without substantial time moving outside. Waizuraito first instructs for Akio to expend all of his Majin Energy by fighting him, assuring he can take it. Akio transforms into Majin Tier II and spars with Waizuraito, being barely able to hold is own. During the fight, Waizuraito sits down and claims he needs to meditate, asking for Mitsuru to take his place. Mitsuru begins to spar with Akio when a door opens in the Halo and Spike walks into to greet Akio, explaining that he was brought by Waizuraito. The two spar and Akio is able to expend all of his Majin Energy, allowing for the training to become a Tenshi begin. During the training, Waizuraito explains the a Hermit experiences a tremendous boost in Energy and power the first time they transform, causing a debate among the four as to whether Akio should try to achieve his Tenshi form now or attempt to achieve it during the battle with Lucifer. The conclusion is ultimately set to go for the latter, and the three Tenohiras thank Spike for his help before returning to Earth. The three notice that there is now the presence of four separate and powerful Majin Energies in the world, and begin to track them down. During their hunt for Lucifer, they come across Sousuke's dead body, presumably killed by the Antichrist. Akio, overcome with rage and grief, begins to build up Majin Energy again, to which Waizuraito warns is most likely part of Lucifer's plan and asks for Akio to set aside his emotions for now. Akio digs a grave in the nearby grass and buried Sousuke, vowing to return later to give him a proper burial. The three visit Hagemi's residence, Akio knowing that Asteri can acquire the Daggers of Megiddo for them. Asteri is quickly able to teleport and obtain the Daggers for the Tenohiras and explains to them their power. Akio asks for Asteri to help them fight, but he declines, stating that the three of them together will be fine, also mentioning that he has been tasked with investigating another issue. Asteri sends them off without explaining any further. Knowing time to be of the essence, the three detect Andoru's Tenshi Energy and use him to teleport. Grouping up with Andoru and explaining that they're moving after Lucifer, the four are able to track down the energies to Lucifer and his underlings: Hiretsuna and Akushitsuna. Akio directly goes after Lucifer while Mitsuru and Waizuraito hold off the twin Fullbloods. After Waizuraito expends the last of his energy to defeat Hiretsuna and returns to Heaven, Akio instructs Andoru to help Mitsuru defeat Akushitsuna. Mitsuru, Andoru and Akushitsuna relocate during their fight, with Akushitsuna ultimately being defeated. Instead of joining, the two decide to leave Akio and Lucifer to their battle, fearing they will only get in the way. Akio goes to finish off Lucifer with the Daggers, but the attack is instead taken by Azazeal, who forces himself in the way. Lucifer uses the opportunity to escape back to Hell with Hiretsuna and Akushitsuna. Both disappointed and relieved, Mitsuru, Akio and Andoru return to the Tenohira residence. Mitsuru stays at home and recovers while Akio and Andoru go to move Sousuke's body. Rapture War Arc Mitsuru is chosen as one of the few living humans who can aid in the war against Satan's forces and is enlisted into the Japanese Tenshi Alliance under the command of Generals Jiman and Naomi. Sometime during the beginning of the war, Mitsuru speaks with Yoshien Kawagata and teaches him the Power Momentum Technique, warning him of its dangers and how it should only be used in emergency situations. During the raid of the 7 Sin Mercenaries, Mitsuru is tasked with defeating Gluttony. Due to his ability, he initially seems impervious to energy attacks, but is defeated after Mitsuru forces him to eat a Tenshi Sphere and then retracts it from his stomach. After her battle with Gluttony, Mitsuru rushes to aid Akio who is in critical condition from fighting Wrath. Akio insists he can kill Wrath on his own but is put to sleep by Mitsuru's Tu Fui Ego Eris. Mitsuru takes Akio's place and begins to fight the seemingly invincible Wrath, eventually learning how to damage him by pushing his atoms apart with Tenshi Energy on a molecular level. Wrath catches Mitsuru's blade between the palms of his hands, prompting her to spin the sword, removing all of Wrath's fingers. In shock, Wrath is unable to prepare as Mitsuru plunges the sword through his neck. After causing Wrath to retreat, Mitsuru undoes Tu Fui Ego Eris and begins to rest, exhausted from defeating the two powerful opponents. Mitsuru, Akio and Waizuraito are sent out to defeat two considerably powerful Afterlife Demons who are revealed to be Akio Senior and Neitsuya. Akio II states he will defeat his father, leaving Neitsuya to Mitsuru and Waizuraito. After taking substantial damage from the two, Neitsuya begins to heal himself using Tenshi Energy from the souls of children he stole during his life. Disgusted, Waizuraito begins to attack Neitsuya with renewed vigor, eventually freeing the souls of the children with Final Exorcism. The two continue to battle evenly matched until Neitsuya is called back by Akio. Neitsuya reluctantly listens and returns to Akio. While walking away, Akio Senior asks that should Mitsuru and the others come across a woman named Tamashi, to let her know he and Neitsuya are all right. Akio Senior calls out to Neitsuya and the two retreat from the battlefield. During the climax of the war, Akio and his friends use Mitsuru as their waypoint to Teleport out of Hell. Powers Mitsuru has been shown to be highly skilled in swordsmanship and exude overwhelming strength against her opponents, even in her base state. Her abilities increase even further when utilizing her Soul Burner technique. Like her son, her strength, stamina and pain endurance seems to increase the angrier she becomes in battle. Mitsuru is also highly knowledgeable about several advanced Tenshi techniques such as Diuinitus: Vigil and Final Exorcism, as well as techniques her father created, Tu Fui Ego Eris. In addition to this, Mitsuru has been shown to be powerful enough to use certain techniques without transforming. Transformations and Forms Tenshi Transformation Being a Light Hermit, Mitsuru is capable of the Tenshi transformation. While in this form, Mitsuru sprouts white wings, gains a halo, and has cyan markings running from her eyes to her hands and chest, forming Stars of David, along with her nails turning cyan and wispy cyan flames emanating from her eyelids. During this form, Mitsuru experiences enhanced speed, strength, flying capabilities, and access to basic Tenshi Skills and abilities, such as healing with Tenshi Energy. Battles Moon Prophecy Arc * Mitsuru vs. Akio Senior (Base/Majin) Hell's Messiah Arc * Mitsuru and Waizuraito vs. Hiretsuna and Akushitsuna * Mitsuru and Andoru vs. Akushitsuna Rapture War Arc * Mitsuru (Base/Tenshi) vs. Gluttony * Mitsuru (Base/Tenshi) vs. Wrath Trivia * Despite not seeing her husband in eight years, Mitsuru and Akio never became legally separated, her name remaining Mitsuru Heruezia. * Mitsuru shares a lot in common with her son, Akio II ** The two have similar hair, sharing the same signature cowlick, Mitsuru having the same bangs as her son in her teenage years. ** Both exhibit having a guilty conscious and find it difficult to forgive themselves. ** Both show intense rage while in combat. Category:Light Hermits Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Characters Category:Tenohiras Category:Heruezias Category:Characters